Fat Bottomed Girl
by twilightmuse62
Summary: Bella is a small town girl who leaves her hometown to start a new life in Seattle. Her only hope was to find herself, but when she crosses paths with Edward Cullen, she finds a whole lot more than she bargained for. Curvaceous/Bodacious FF Contest Entry.


**Story Name: Fat Bottomed Girl**  
><strong>Penname: twilightmuse62<strong>  
><strong>Rating: M<strong>  
><strong>Genre: ComfortRomance**  
><strong>Pairing: Bella x Edward<strong>  
><strong>Total Word Count: 4,830<strong>  
><strong>Summary: Bella is a small town girl who leaves her hometown to start a new life in Seattle. Her only hope was to find herself, but when she crosses paths with Edward Cullen, she finds a whole lot more than she bargained for.<strong>

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything related to Twilight. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

ENJOY!

I had always been the odd man out in our group. The one that no matter how hard she tried to fit in, never quite managed it. I couldn't help but feel that I had been meant for something better than the hand I had been dealt, so I made a life changing decision.

I left my home in a small town in rural New York on a hot August day, my car packed to the hilt with every belonging I couldn't bear to part with. I had my GPS and iPod, and I was ready to hit the road.

I drove for what felt like eons, stopping only when I needed to stretch or sleep. The lonely road set out in front of me, as I made my cross-country trek. I was heading to Seattle, to a new town, to a new life, to a new me. A place where no one knew my name, where no one knew the heartbreak and pain I had been through, a place where I could truly find myself and hopefully become the strong, independent woman I knew was inside of me.

By the time I was 10 years old Charlie, my dad, was struggling to keep a roof over our heads. He was working double and triple shifts at the sheriff's department, and I was constantly with Grandma and Grandpa Swan. Grandma Swan taught me just about everything, she was the closest thing to a mother that I had ever had. She supported my hopes, and dreams, and her greatest wish for me was that I would go to college and get a good job. If she could only see me now…

Grandma Swan died a week before I started 5th grade, I was devastated, but I couldn't cry no matter how I tried. Over the next year and a half I struggled with my own depression and watching my grandfather and father suffer theirs as well. Charlie threw himself even more into work, and grandpa Swan went through a handle of Canadian Club Whiskey and cooked everything in sight. I ate…it made me feel better, and it brought Grandpa Swan some form of comfort. I gained 125 pounds that year, more than doubling my weight and sealing my fate as the social outcast in our little town.

I spent the next 10 years of my life being tormented and teased and treated like I was nothing more than a worthless waste of space. By the time college rolled around I stopped being the people pleasing daughter of a sheriff deputy, and became dependant on copious amounts of Jack Daniels and pot to even make it through the day. I never had a boyfriend; men couldn't seem to see past my size, but in a drunken, tripped out haze, men will fuck just about anything.

By the time I graduated with my Master's degree in Business I had turned my life around, for the most part. I had realized that I was worth more than just some drunken fuck, and I knew I had to leave the small town I was raised in behind. I needed to become a better person, for me.

About six months before I left my hometown, I started a daily workout regimen, and though I didn't lose a lot of weight, I was more toned and best of all, I felt more comfortable in my own skin. I broke ties with people in my past that had done little more than contribute to my delinquency, and with a barely noticeable spring in my step, I watched that past fade away like the lines of the back country road in my rear-view mirror.

I arrived in Seattle and settled in my small one-bedroom apartment. I unpacked boxes and pulled out my interview supplies. I needed a job, and I needed one fast. I spent the next morning pouring over the classifieds and submitting résumés. After a trip to the grocery store I decided that I needed to get out and really see what Seattle had to offer before I was tied down to a job.

I pulled on a pair of dark wash jeans that made my ass look delectable and paired it with a cerulean blue, cap-sleeved tee with a sweetheart neckline; it gathered at my hips and hid the imperfections in my shape while showing off my curves. I touched up the deep red French tip on my toes and put on my strappy kitten heels. My dark hair fell around my shoulders in waves and my dark eyes shimmered with a blue Smokey-eyed look. I felt like a knockout.

A few blocks down from my apartment was a bar, a little hole in the wall kind of joint. It was called 'Reign' and there were several Harley's parked out front and I could smell the sweet tang of a joint being smoked. I pushed my way through the front door and sidled up to the bar as Theory of a Deadman's "Bad Girlfriend" pumped through the speakers. I was in a partying mood so I ordered a beer and a double shot of Jack Daniels from the bartender who had several facial piercings; I could see the silicone implants in his hands. As I swallowed my shot I felt the hair's on the back of my neck stand up.

I gave a little shudder as the warmth of the alcohol hit my blood stream. I looked up to see a man watching me from the opposite end of the bar. He was gorgeous, all dark hair and sparkling eyes, and a line of tattoos up each arm. I squirmed a bit in my seat and dropped my eyes, when I looked back up, he was gone. Damn it.

I sat at the bar and let the heavy bass beat through my body, the alcohol creating a welcome haze. I felt someone slide up to the bar next to me. I looked over to see a spritely little thing with a shock of black hair atop her head. I smiled at her as I took another swig of my beer. As her drink was set in front of her she leaned over the bar and kissed the bartender, plopping back in her stool and swirling the stir straw before taking a sip.

"So are you new around here?" a voice asked from my left. I turned and looked at the girl.

"Um…yeah. I guess I'm pretty transparent huh?"

"Nah, it's just that we don't usually get newbie's in here. We have a tendency to scare folks off."

I snorted into my beer and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm Bella, by the way," I said offering my hand to her. She looked at me, smiled and put her small hand in mine.

"I'm Alice, and I have a feeling that we're going to be great friends." She smiled brightly at me. I couldn't help but smile back. "So where are you from?"

"Oh, I'm from New York. No, not the city either," I said with a chuckle. "I'm from a little town south of Buffalo."

"Oh, I've been to Niagara Falls!" She said with a squeal. "So, what brings you to Seattle?"

"A new beginning I guess," I swallowed the rest of my beer and motioned for another.

"Hey, Jazz! Another round down here, babe!" Alice might've been small but she definitely had a set of lungs on her.

"Thanks. So, what do you do?" Alice looked at me with a devious smile.

"I work as a hair dresser. And I'd love to get my hands on yours."

I let out a loud chuckle. "We'll see, my hair has a mind of its own."

Jazz, or Jasper as I was later informed, set our drinks down on the bar and Alice hopped off of her barstool. "Come on, I want to introduce you to my brother."

Alice led me across the bar to where the pool tables were. I stood back while Alice walked over to the tattooed hottie I had spotted across the bar earlier. She whispered something in his ear and a smirk made its way across his face. He took his shot and sunk the 8 ball in the corner pocket.

I took a deep pull off my beer and watched as Alice and the hottie, aka her brother, made their way toward me.

"Bella, I'd like for you to meet my big brother Eddie." She smirked at him at him as he rolled his emerald green eyes.

"Edward," his silky voice washed over me.

I opened my mouth and tried to speak, but no sound came out. I cleared my throat and thrust my hand at him, "Bella, it's a pleasure."

"So Bella, it looks to me like you could use another double shot of Jack." The lopsided smirk he shot me was enough to make my blood boil.

I turned to look at Alice, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Um, sure, I'd like that." I felt the tips of my ears tinge red as my insecurities began to show.

We made our way to the bar and Edward ordered our shots.

"So my sister seems pretty taken with you."

"Oh, um, well we just met. I'm not sure really."

"Well, between you and me, Alice isn't exactly the social butterfly. She can be a lot of fun, but if she decides that you're a bad person at first sight, you don't stand a chance."

"I guess I'm flattered then," I said as I shot him a smile. Alice appeared between us just then, just about giving me a heart attack.

"Come on Bella, enough hanging out with the wet towel, we're dancing!" She dragged me out on the floor as the Five Finger Death Punch's rendition of "Bad Company" filled the bar. I let the sensual beat wash over me as I swung my hips to the music. I closed my eyes and lifted my arms in the air. As the song ended, I opened my eyes to see Alice shooting me a devious little smirk.

Over the next several weeks, Alice and I became quite close. We would meet up for coffee twice a week and spent Saturday nights at the bar, drinking and dancing while Jasper worked the bar. I still hadn't found a job and my spirits were beginning to diminish significantly. I had thought that a new town and a new start would fall in my lap, unfortunately I was wrong.

About a month after my arrival in Seattle I was contemplating taking a job working in the fast food industry; I'd done that before and hated it, but I was desperate. I felt like I needed a drink to unwind and contemplate my dilemma. I walked into 'Reign' and sauntered up to the bar. Jasper was working tonight and had my Jack Daniels on the bar without my asking.

I downed my shot and signaled for another one.

"Rough day?" Jasper asked me.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. I'm running out of money and ideas. I really don't want to go back into fast food. I thought I left that part of my life behind." I hated feeling like a whiner, but I couldn't seem to help it.

"Well, I have a proposition if you're interested."

I raised an eyebrow at Jasper and motioned for him to continue.

"Well, Edward mentioned that he could use some help at his shop, like reception and whatnot. You could work during the day there and pick up a night here if you want. I'd like to be able to spend some more time with Ali."

"Uh…Jazz, what exactly does Edward do?"

"Oh shit, you have no idea do you?" he laughed at me.

"Nope, should I be frightened?" I asked as I wrung my hands together.

"He owns a really hot Body Mod shop. He mostly does the piercing and his buddy Jake does tats but there are a few guys that come in a couple times a month to do special work."

I must've had a far-off look on my face, because Jasper had to wave his hand in front of my face to bring me back around.

"I mean, if it scares you too much, just forget I mentioned it…"

"Oh! No! Not at all!" I said, snapping out of my reverie. "I was just a little sidetracked. Sorry. It would be great if you could mention it to Edward. I'd really appreciate it." I had what, I was sure, was a huge grin on my face.

"So what'd you think about picking up a night or two here?" Jazz asked. I felt my insecurities creeping up and I started chewing on my bottom lip. I didn't even hear the door open before Alice was poking me in the side.

"You just take that look off your face missy. No insecurities here at 'Reign'," she said. I cracked a smile and looked over at her.

"Thanks Ali." Turning back to Jasper, I answered his query. "Jazz I'd love to do that, but I'm just scared to death that I'll drive business away. I mean, 90% of being a good female bartender is in how you look."

"P-shaw! Girl, I'm taking you shopping. The guys won't know what hit 'em. I know you think that people don't like the way you look, but let me tell you, you're not in small town America anymore. Out here, who gives a flying shit. I mean, I was insecure for years myself because I was always so thin. I'd kill for some of those curves."

Holding my hands up in surrender, I turned back to Jasper. "Well, you heard the woman, I don't have anything to worry about, well, except for her beating me if I talk down about myself again." A genuine smile graced my face for the first time in days. "So when do I start?"

"How about you work behind here with me Saturday night and we'll see about you taking Thursdays and Saturdays after that."

"Sounds good boss."

"So, did Jazz mention that Edward's looking for help at his shop?" Alice said over a mouthful of peanuts.

"Gross Ali, and yeah he did. I didn't know that that was what Edward did. I have a friend back home who's fiancé is a body mod artist. You don't think that he'll think I'm too 'straight-edge' do you?"

Alice erupted in laughter. "I think you could wear pink faerie wings and a tu-tu and Edward would still think you were bad-ass."

"Come on Ali, what are you talking about? I haven't even seen Edward since my first night here, and he definitely didn't indicate anything like that. He could have any girl he wants."

"Bells, did Edward ever mention what his favourite song is?" Alice asked with one perfect eyebrow raised.

"Uh, no. Once again, only talked to him that one night, you know? Anyway, I think that he and I could be great friends. Plus, I did just get to Seattle a month ago." I was hoping that Alice couldn't see the blush making its way up the back of my neck and ears.

"Ok, ok, I'll let it drop. But I still think that you should talk to him about the job. I think you'd do great. Besides I know that you're not as innocent as you seem. Don't think for a second that I can't make out those bars under your shirt."

I stared at Alice, my mouth wide and my cheeks flaming.

"H-how?" I cleared my throat. "I uh…well. Shit, you caught me."

"Any ink?"

"Just a little one…I'd like more though, it was just a bit of a stigma for girls in my hometown."

I heard the door open this time. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up as I turned around in my seat. There, in the door way, with the sun shining from behind him, making his presence seem almost ethereal was Edward. I took a deep breath and shot him a smile.

"Hey guys. How's it hangin'?"

His response was a chorus of 'hey Edward's, Eddie's and the all important 'hey douche bag'.

"So Eddie, I found you a receptionist." Alice said.

"Yeah? Who'd you have in mind squirt?" Edward asked, coming over to ruffle Alice's hair.

"Watch the hair Edward. You forget I know where you sleep." Alice threatened as she batted at his hands.

"You know I love ya, sis. So who's my new receptionist?"

"Well, she's gorgeous, smart, funny and has a little bit of a wild side in the girl next door kinda way."

I snorted into my drink listening to the way that Alice described me.

"What?" Alice said like she was appalled.

"Ugh, Edward, she asked me. I don't know what kind of web of shit she's weaving, but she's just talking about me. Plain 'ol Bella."

"Bella, you're anything but plain. And I'd be honored to have you working in my shop." Edward shot me one of his patented smirks and sat down next to Alice. "So when can you start?"

"Well, whenever you'd like. I'm going to be tending here on Thursday and Saturday nights, so any other time is free game."

"I'll see you tomorrow at 10 then? What's your number? I'll text you the address."

"Ok." I added my number to Edward's phone and called my own so I'd have his number as well.

Alice slapped her hand down on the bar top and said, "Great! Now that that's all settled…Bella consider yourself kidnapped. We're going shopping!"

I barely contained my groan but bid the guys good-bye and walked out of 'Reign' with Alice.

After the shopping trip from hell, I made my way home with a new outfit for work tomorrow and one for the bar on Saturday. Alice insisted upon the black corset top that I was to wear on Saturday. We made plans for her to come by and style my hair. I collapsed in bed that night with a smile and butterflies in my stomach.

Work with Edward was nothing short of awesome. He was so laid back and patient with me as I learned all the terminology and his point of sale system. I had a basic knowledge of the different jewelry that he sold but he still left me with a reference manual. Soon the shop was filled with people coming in to get pierced and inked and everyone went their own ways. It was a long day, but it was eventful.

The next night was my debut at 'Reign'. Alice came over and managed to get my outrageous brunette mane to lay stick straight and the corset she squeezed me into brought out my curves. A new set of undergarments, a pair of legging with a short denim skirt completed my wardrobe. Alice insisted upon doing my make-up as well, and when I looked in the mirror, I could barely recognize the woman that looked back at me. I felt confident, and fresh and sexy.

I had some experience with bartending from my hometown, so it was kind of like riding a bike. I fell into step beside Jasper and together we made quick work of the bar duties. The jukebox was pumping out the music and I felt alive for the first time in a long time. I was having a ball, chatting with the patrons and pouring drinks.

Edward came in a little while later and I already had a shot of Jack Daniels and a beer waiting for him. His eyes raked up and down my form before he sat down at a bar stool and asked motioned for me to pour a shot for myself. We knocked back our shots and I thanked him before heading back to grab refills for some other people.

At last call the bar was starting to clear out. Jazz and I were sorting bottles and washing glasses. I took a bar rag and went around to different tables and wiped them down. Alice and Edward were still sitting at the bar waiting for us to finish up.

"So how'd I do for my first night?" I asked Jazz as I locked the front door.

"Not too shabby Bells. I think you're going to do just fine." He shot me a smile and wrapped an arm around Alice.

"Thanks." I gave them a smile back. "So Edward, how do you think I did?"

"Well, you know, the service was a little slow, and I had to wait forever for a beer," he teased.

"Hey now, you be nice." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"No, Bella, you were awesome. Really. And I have to say, you were quite the sight up there."

I felt the tips of my ears turn red and I nibbled on my bottom lip. "Thanks."

"Bella, babe, you were hot as fuck up there! If I batted for the other team I'd be all up on that!" Alice slurred out.

"Haha…thanks Ali. Jazz, have fun with her tonight. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Goodnight Edward."

I turned on my heel and started the short walk back home. I was about half a block away from the bar when I heard my name being called.

"Bella, wait!" Edward jogged up next to me. "You really shouldn't be walking by yourself this late at night."

"Come on Edward, nothing's going to happen. It's not like anyone is going to mess with me. I'm nothing special."

"Bella, listen, you are special. And I'd very much like to walk you home, if you'll let me."

"I suppose," I let out a loud, fake sigh. He chuckled and stuffed his hands in his back pockets.

We talked about work on the way back to my apartment and there were only a few instances of awkward silence. About a block away from my apartment my phone started vibrating in my pocket. I opened it up and saw a text message from Alice.

*Live a little Babe! Invite him in.*

When we reached my door step, I hesitated for a second before taking a deep breath and looking Edward in the eye. It was now or never.

"Would you like to come in for a night cap?"

"Very much, thanks."

We made our way into my apartment and I tossed my bag and coat into the chair by the door, Edward's jacket followed mine.

"So I've got Jack and pepsi, is that okay?"

"Sounds great."

I set about fixing our drinks as Edward looked around my small living room. My cat made her way into the room, looking bleary eyed at its occupants before curling up on top of my couch.

"Hey, my iPod's on the dock in there, want to find some music?"

Edward busied himself with the music and I placed our drinks on the coffee table. I slipped my heels off my feet and stretched my toes as Edward made his way back over to the couch, O.A.R.'s _Crazy Game of Poker_ playing in the background.

"This is my favourite song," I said, taking a sip of my drink.

"Mmm, it is a good one. You have pretty eclectic taste in music don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I do." I let out a chuckle. "So what's your favourite song?"

"Promise you won't laugh?" I nodded my head. "Fat Bottomed Girls by Queen."

I snorted into my drink but tried to maintain my composure.

"You said you wouldn't laugh."

"I'm sorry, that was just the last thing I expected to hear from you." I gave him a smile and he seemed to relax again. Soon we had finished our drinks and a strange silence filled the room. I grabbed our glasses and made my way to the kitchen, it was getting late. I rinsed the glasses out in the sink and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath I heard Edward walk up behind me.

"Bella?"

"Yeah, Edward?"

"Are you ok?" I could hear the concern in his voice.

"Er…yeah, I suppose. Can I ask you something?" I turned around and was closer to Edward than I thought I would be.

"Anything."

"Why are you here with me right now? I mean, I saw at least four different beautiful women come up to you tonight, and you could've had any of them. So, why are you here?" My questioning had started out confident and, as my insecurities kicked in, I finished in a whisper. I closed my eyes and waited for a response. When I got none, I opened my eyes, resolved to ask him to leave, but I never got the chance.

Edward's lips were on mine before I could open my mouth to speak. His hands made their way to my hair as he gripped the back of my head to deepen the kiss. His tongue sought entrance into my mouth by sweeping along my bottom lip. My jaw fell open and our tongues began a sensual dance as old as time itself.

My fingers tangled in the hair at the base of his neck, and he gave a little groan as I tugged on it. I felt one of his hands release my head and make its way down the side of my neck, over my shoulder and down the curve of my waist. I shuddered and let a moan, letting my baser instincts take over my body.

Edward's lips travelled down my neck to that spot at the base of my neck where it meets my collar bone. I grasped his shirt in both hands and began to pull him toward my bedroom. If all I was going to get was this one night, then I was going to take it.

"As much as I love the way you look in this corset, it's got to go." Harry pulled on the lacing at the back of the corset, releasing the stays.

Clothes were thrown and discarded as we made our way to the bed. I ran my finger nails up from the base of Edward's spine to his shoulder blades and was awarded with a growl. I felt myself grow wetter at the sound, my legs sliding together more easily as my arousal coated them.

As the last articles of clothing were shed, Edward pushed me back onto the bed. I made to cover myself with my arms, but Edward grabbed them and held them above my head.

"You are gorgeous. The way a real woman should look. Please don't hide from me."

"Okay," I said, nodding and swallowing thickly.

I felt Edward's hands on my breasts as he made his way down my body. His hands were replaced by his tongue as he swirled my nipple rings around his tongue ring. I moaned out loud, as the metal on metal shot a blaze of pleasure through my body. I felt Edward push a finger in between my lower lips, gathering some of the moisture there and smearing it along my clit. I watched as he sucked the finger that was coated in my wetness into his mouth and he moaned.

"Jesus Bella, you're so fucking wet. I don't think I've even felt someone like that."

"Edward, I want you. Please fuck me." I was not above begging at that point.

I reached over to my night stand and opened the drawer, pulling out an unopened box of condoms and opening it to retrieve one. I tore the corner of the foil package with my teeth and pulled the round latex ring from the packaging. I reached down and slid the condom over Edward's impressive erection, apadravya and all.

When Edward finally pushed into my wet heat, I thought that time might have stopped. Nothing I had experienced had ever felt this good. Edward continued to fondle my breasts while pumping into my tight, wet cunny. I felt the sweat running down my back and Edward had welts on his back from my nails digging into him. He flipped us over and I began to move up and down on his cock. I felt myself getting close.

"I'm going to cum…Jesus Christ Edward. O-oh…oh my god. EDWARD!" My orgasm was intense that my toes literally curled and I saw stars behind my eye lids. One quick flip and Edward was pounding into my pussy from behind and I was on the brink of an aftershock. I felt my second orgasm begin as Edward swelled and released into the condom, deep inside of me.

We collapsed on the bed, exhausted. I pulled the sheet up around us as Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and nuzzled into my neck.

"So you never did answer my question about the girls at the bar."

"Bella, Bella, Bella…" I felt a swift slap to my ass. "You make the rockin' world go round."

A/N: So I finally finished something! Wooohooo! This isn't beta'd so please forgive any grammatical errors. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
